


A Stranger's Kiss

by solangeloandotheradorablethings



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Other, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangeloandotheradorablethings/pseuds/solangeloandotheradorablethings
Summary: ‘And as Nico kissed a man who was not his, he felt no guilt. Something about this stranger’s careful touch and fierce confidence, about this stranger’s blinding smile and fiery eyes, something about Will and the way he kissed so passionately, so knowingly, made Nico’s heart skip a beat. And before he knew it; he fell in love, again.’





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on, girly,” a cold and sinister voice cooed, shadow looming like the presence of death, “It’s time for a haircut.”

Nico lifted his head from his knees, staring from beneath thick eyelashes. He nodded softly, leaning forward till his knees sunk to the ground, his hands sprawled out beside him. In near darkness, the raven-haired young man fumbles for a pair of silver scissors,

“Good girl.” words like slick oil crept into Nico’s ears, he felt a sharp tug as gnarled fingers pull at the soft locks of his hair, “This should have been taken care of months ago.”

“I’m sorry.” was all Nico could whisper, wincing as tears slid down a fresh wound, “I’m sorry.”

A maniacal cackle echoed through the uncleaned bathroom, the sharp blades of scissors skimming his scalp as his wavy locks fell like snow.

***

Something was off. Will sensed it the moment his ‘college crush’ stalked into the practically desolate library, jagged scars tracing his shaved scalp.

Nico stormed right past his secret admirer, in his usual angry demeanour that always made him look as though he were chasing something. Will’s bright blue eyes followed him, studying his crudely shaven haircut.

Nico paused. Will tensed. Nico turned around, brows furrowed in annoyance, Will flicked his head away; in a carefully practised way. How stupid, he was, to think that someone with such brilliance as Nico would be easily fooled.

Like a shadow in pitch darkness, Nico slithered soundlessly into the seat beside the curly blonde, an eyebrow raised. Clearing his throat, Nico’s slim fingers pushed Will’s book from his hands,

“May I help you?” the blonde chastised, cursing at the heat crawling to his cheeks,

“No,” Nico replied with a calculated cool, tilting his head to take in the abundant swarm of freckles clouding the stranger’s face, “Just thought it might help to know your book was upside down.”

Will’s eyes widened, had Nico been so uneasy about the shorter boy’s presence, he might’ve even admitted he was ‘cute.’

“I-I was just-” whatever self-respect Will had for himself had quickly escaped him as the student burned a fiery red, he poured every ounce of strength into avoiding Nico’s eyes,

Doing so, he failed miserably. He stared just a little too long into those fierce black eyes, a little too long for it to be passed off as normal, a little too short for him to be content. He could have sworn a flush of pink had tinted Nico’s light olive cheeks,

“You were just?” Nico prodded, mimicking Will’s stutter, inconspicuously averting the stranger’s gaze,

“Reading from a different perspective.”

Will saw it. He saw the vulnerability in the all-so-powerful Nico’s eyes, he saw the fear, he saw the edge. Nico was never chasing something.

He was running away from it.

“Right,” Nico released a brash chuckle, “If I catch you looking at me one more time, I’ll personally jam a book through your skull.”

He rose from his seat and strode back to his original direction, “My name’s Will.” Will called after him, so quiet, he was almost certain the taller boy couldn’t hear him,

Will Nico thought to himself, What a pretty name.

***

“You’re home.”

Nico nodded mutely, closing the door behind him, shutting out the outside world and the light. He quickly huddled his bag into a corner, self-consciously running a hand over his head,

“You look much nicer like that,” his boyfriend smiled, no love within it, “But you’re still my pretty girly.”

Nico managed a small smile, keeping his distance from his lover, “Do you need anything?” he wondered what Will would think if he saw him like this, like a coward. Then he wondered why he’d been thinking of the prying stranger,

“Are you in a rush?” his boyfriend clicked his tongue against his teeth, prowling towards the cowering Italian,

“N-no!” Nico’s face whitened to the colour of chalk, shivering as a cold hand latched onto his thin wrists,

“Good.”

***

Will sat observantly at the table by the door. As he’d been doing for the past three months and six days, Nico di Angelo trudged into the library, 6: 15am on the dot.

There were new scars. Small ones that you’d only see if you were looking for them. A cut on his bottom lip, a small slice at the corner of his left eye, and a small purple dot on his neck that Will somehow knew wasn’t a bruise.

“Nico!” he shouted, ignoring the inevitable shush, “Over here!”

Nico stared at him as though he were a lunatic, “What?” he hissed, not bothering to move closer,

Will flailed his arms, gesturing for Nico to come closer. Nico refused to oblige, glaring with an incredulous expression, and Will couldn’t deny; Mr di Angelo was pretty hot. Piercing eyes the colour of shadows, rounded face uncovered by hair, pale olive skin littered with small scars and faded bruises; a black shirt gripping at lean muscles, ripped skinny jeans tucked into ankle length boots.

“Sit with me!” Will ordered, using little control to turn his attention from the cute little scar on Nico’s (very) kissable lips,

“Why?”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t like you?”

Huffing in annoyance, Solace leapt from his chair, marching his way over to the ruggedly handsome adorable Nico di Angelo, “Tell me how you got that.” Will challenged, his voice husky and sharp,

Despite being inches shorter, Nico could make out the well-maintained muscles hidden under a bright orange hoodie. Though Will’s voice was kind, Nico could tell the slightest remark of disobedience could turn the tables,

“Got what?” Nico countered, fake oblivious weighing heavier on Nico’s invisible mask,

A finger tapped the small but deep cut that Nico had recently earned, “I think, you know what I’m talking about.”

“Not even the slightest,” Nico pushed at a very thin barrier, stowing away his admiration for the stranger, for Will’s courage,

Will rolled those heavenly eyes that had kept Nico awake all night, “The scar,” Will whispered, sending chills down the taller man’s spine,

And, with the gentleness of a lover, Will hooked his arms over Nico’s neck, pushing to his tiptoes as his heavily freckled nose bumped against Nico’s. Neither of them dared to breathe, and with that, Will pressed his lips against the scar that slit Nico’s lip,

And, for whatever reason, Nico didn’t pull away. Despite knowing the other marks that would stain his skin when the truth comes out, he did not pull away. Nico laced a hand through the curly locks of Will’s hair, his free arm finding a place around Will’s waist,

And as Nico kissed a man who was not his, he felt no guilt. Something about this stranger’s careful touch and fierce confidence, about this stranger’s blinding smile and fiery eyes, something about Will Solace and the way he kissed so passionately, so knowingly, made Nico’s heart skip a beat.

And before he knew it; he fell in love, again.


	2. Hello, Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He smiled softly. Hell awaited him at home, but for now, for now, he allowed himself to feel okay. For now, he allowed Will’s arms to be home.

6.15 on the dot. Will smiled at his friend’s punctuality. Friend. The word felt so wrong in his mouth, when his relationship with Nico was clearly so much more; since this kiss in the library, the one that had so quickly obliterated him, sent the butterflies in his stomach to roar through his head.

“Morning,” Nico smiled gently, sipping from one of the two cups in his hand, greeting Will with a swooping kiss on the cheek,

There was so much more to this moody boy than scars and a foul-tempered mood. He hated sweets but always stormed in nursing a steaming cup of hot chocolate and a happy meal; toy and all. 

Despite always coming off as feirce and judgmental towards strangers, he was affectionate and loving towards those he knew. And, he didn’t weigh the scars of a victim; Nico di Angelo bore the scars of a survivor.

“Morning,” Will gratefully accepted the sugarless black coffee his friend offered, it had been three weeks since their kiss; tucked away in the warmth of the library, away from biting cold and graceful snowflakes. Since then, they’d spent every minute of their days’ side by side,

To hell with the half-hearted daydreams of a house behind a forest, children streaming through meadows of green and a dog laid on the porch; Nico’s friendship was more than the boy with ash-blonde curls could have ever dreamed of.

***

Will liked his coffee black; sugarless and without a drop of milk. His favourite colour was yellow. He wore contacts that glazed over his cobalt blue eyes but hid behind bulky black glasses on Mondays. He usually wore shorts and bright shirts paired with espadrilles but always wore baggy sweaters, converse and skinny jeans if he were to wear pants.

He smelt like flower shops and pine needles; vanilla and honey toast when he was extra happy and coffee and beer when in a foul mood. His mouth quirked to a side, eyebrows raised, when he lied, and his eyes crinkled at the corners when he said the truth. 

Nico noticed everything about this strange young man who’d stained his love onto Nico’s lips with admirable courage and obstinacy. There was nothing more the younger boy wanted to do than run his hands through soft locks, hold a calloused hand and love with undeniable passion. 

Yet he leashed his emotions with truth; this man, as beautiful and as brilliant as he was, this man wasn’t his to take. Not when he already belonged to someone himself. No matter how much he wanted to explore this shining planet he’d discovered, he couldn’t have everything.

***

“William,” Naomi Solace greeted her son with a tender kiss to the temple, the taller boy hugged her in response before skidding to the sofa, phone in hand,

“Hi mum,” he said distantly, eyes glued to his cell,

Naomi pouted, “Oh lord, what have I done to deserve such punishment?” she cried dramatically, “Why does my son not love me?’

Will rolled his eyes, not bothering to look at her, “Love you, mum.”

“I grow old and feeble, dear boy. Won’t you love little ole me?” she sobbed, seating across from the freckled sunshine,

He scoffed, briefly glancing at her, regarding her with a warm smile before turning his attention back to his phone, “You know I do, ma. I just want to see if Nico’s messaged me,”

“Nico, my future son-in-law! Why didn’t you just say so?” she grinned at the blush crawling to her son’s dark cheeks, “Has he sent anything?” she queried, leaning forward in interest,

Wil frowned, “Nothing yet,” he mumbled, hating the disappointment churning in his gut,

“Don’t you worry boy,” Naomi said knowingly, “He will soon.”

“Mm,” Will murmured, “Soon.”

He wished soon would come sooner. 

***

“Hello, girly,” a voice stone cold and slickened with a hunger for Nico’s tears crept like a shadow through the caliginous flat, “How was your day,”

Nico knew his boyfriend couldn’t care less about his day, footsteps whispering against torn carpet, the once olive young man made his way through the obstacle course of empty food packets and unfolded clothes that littered the ground,

“It was fine,” he replied one-sidedly, already missing Will’s presence,

“Hush now girly, that’s no way to greet your boyfriend now is it?”

“Boyfriend,” Nico tasted the word in his mouth, recoiling at the stale, cold flavour, 

Nico’s boyfriend hummed in response, sliding across to him in his sickly manner, hands dragging at his waist. He shoved the heel of his hand into Nico’s ribcage, who let out a sharp yelp, 

“That’s right girly,” his breath hissed down Nico’s neck, teeth grazing like knives across his skin, “Boyfriend.”

Nico barely registered the pain as he was sent hurtling to the ground with a dull thud. 

***

“So, how is my future son-in-law?” Naomi Solace smirked, ruffling her son’s feathered blonde hair,

“Your future son-in-law is, as far as I can tell, brilliant,” Will sighed dreamily, “Nico Solace,” 

“Hm,” Naomi rolled her tongue beneath her top lip, “I dunno about that, he’s clearly a top.”

Will shot his head away from his phone, choking on his breath, “Mum!” he whined, hiding his face again as it blistered red, 

His mother grinned, taunting him with a knowing sigh as she strolled head high from the lounge.

To be fair, Will couldn’t help but think to himself, Will di Angelo would be beyond adorable.

***

Nico mothered a bruised rib as he heaved his body against his bed, sinking into the thin mattress; trying to make himself as small as possible. His head buried into a pillow, he could just hear the faint slam of the front door. 

He couldn’t move, immobilised with pain and fear. Every part of him was numb, littered with angry purple bruises. His breath hitched, the air clawing his lungs as he swallowed it down.

The tears stung his eyes, his fingers dug into his bone wrists until the skin broke, staining his nails with blood. He felt broken, filthy. Clutching his body for support as the pain roared numbly through him. Hurt so raw it was almost not there.

Almost.

It was worse than anything he’d endured before, the scent of beer and cigarette smoke still fanning his nostrils. He needed help. There was a crack from his savaged ribs as he turned, the beaten man stifled a yelp as he reached for his phone,

His hands shook as his fingers found a name on his short list of contacts; he had to call Will.

***

“Hello?” Will cooed, hardly able to keep his excitement at bay, he gave his mum a quick thumbs up,

“Will,” a voice on the other end croaked,

Concern furrowed Will’s brows as he lowered his voice, “Neeks? Are you okay?”

“Will, I need your help.” 

“Tell me the address,” Will whispered, already reaching for his jacket, “I’ll be there.”

“I know, Will,” Nico crowed, a faint smile in his voice, “I know you’ll be there.”

***

True to his word, Will had driven the 40-minute drive under 20-minutes, breaking more laws than a bull had broken cups in a china shop. He hardly paused to study the flat; two minimal sized buildings; each two-storeys high, stacked upon each other, rickety stairwells and cracked bricked piled beneath a dingy roof,

With fast steps, Will clambered up the stairs, lunging to rap the wooden door. Nico had told him once before that he lived with his boyfriend, Will hoped to god that he wasn’t here now.

“It’s open,” a soft voice called from inside,

Without a second of hesitation, the blonde shoved the door open to be met with solid dark.

“Nico!” Will gasped as he saw his friend’s figure curled on the carpet, Nico could distinctly make out his shadow frantically searching for a light switch,

“Don’t bother,” Nico hissed in pain as he forced the words out, “We haven’t paid the bills yet,”

Will ignored the grimace in Nico’s voice as he said ‘we,’ for now, for now he had to tend to the fallen boy,

A sigh escaped Nico’s lips as Will’s hand reached to comfort him. Within seconds, the shorter boy had carefully bundled the Italian in his arms, gently pulling him close, 

He didn’t ask questions, just carried the man to the couch, cringing at the stench and the empty packages that covered it,

Using the dim light of his phone and whatever daylight he could salvage from opening curtains he cleared a space for Nico before clawing through his bag for first aid supplies,

“Shirt off,” Will commanded sternly, shoving his glasses on his face,

“Now’s not the time, don’t you think?” Nico joked, cracking a lazy smile, he was met with a hardened glare, quietly, the lean man obeyed, wincing not at the pain but by the embarrassment as he exposed several bruises, scars and cuts,

Will didn’t react, he sucked a sharp breath and got to work,

***

Will would be a liar if he said he wasn’t scared. Because he was, scared out of his own damn mind. He felt moisture threaten to well up in his own eyes as he saw the one he so hopelessly loved break down into soft, heaving tears,

“It’s alright,” he said as best he could without crying himself, he pressed gentle lips against Nico’s cheek, breathing out a smile as his friend relaxed under his touch,

He bandaged cuts, applying healing salves and disinfectants with expert hands. He pressed and Nico’s rib as lightly as he could, deciding it wasn’t broken, he simply wrapped it in bandages and kissed it for good luck,

Discarding the scratched and sweat heaped shirt that was Nico’s he pulled out one of his own from his bag and offered it to the boy,

Nico shook his head defiantly, “M-my boyfriend wouldn’t like it,” he whimpered meekly,

Will scowled, shaking his own head until his curls bounced, “Don’t even think about staying here,” he growled, “You’re coming home with me.”

Nico didn’t protest, eyes widening at the fierce of Will’s eyes, instead, he sat up and pulled on Will’s shirt. He looked up and smiled gratefully, “Thank you,” he said in a voice so genuine it made Will’s chest tighten,

Will said nothing, smiling in reply. He ran a hand over Nico’s shaved hair which had already grown spokes of raven black, “Anytime.”

-

Night could not have been more peaceful. Nico curled up softly in the front seat once his ribs had pained him a little less, Will hid a smile as the younger man had drifted off to sleep; mouth hung open, 

He’d driven much slower this time, with a cautiousness of an injured bird, never in his life would he let Nico feel pain again. Wind rolled through the open car windows like blankets,

Will chuckled as Nico snuggled deeper into Will’s cotton blue shirt; much larger on him than it was on Will. “Neeks,” Will whispered quietly as the car turned into an empty parking lot, 

Realizing the younger man wouldn’t be waking up anytime soon, he unbuckled their seatbelts and crept out to the passenger side door; cradling him outside. Nico didn’t stir, instead, he moved closer to the scent he’d acknowledged to be Will’s. The scent he’d acknowledged to be safe.

“Will?” a feminine voice cooed, “Where’ve you been all this-” she paused, heels clicked across wooden floorboard as a petite woman with auburn curls and hazel eyes made her way towards the two,

“Mum,” Will whispered, holding Nico closer, “This is Nico, can he stay here for a bit?”

“Of course!” the woman exclaimed, Nico peered at her through squinted eyes, pretending to sleep as she smiled down at him, “He’s the most precious thing I’ve ever seen,”

Heat burned red at the tip of Nico’s ears and the nape of his neck as Will nodded, “He is, mum. He’s absolutely mesmerising.”

***

Will’s mum left the two some peace, the second she did, Will snorted out a laugh as he rested the man in his arms on his bed, “I know you’re awake, di Angelo,”

Nico’s eyes fluttered open, “So you agreed with your mum to embarrass me?” Nico pouted, making himself more comfortable,

“No,” Will said bluntly, shoving himself beside his friend, “I agreed because I do,”

Obsidian eyes widened in realisation, red steamed over pale olive cheeks, “O-oh!” he stuttered lamely,

Will smiled, a pained, hollow smile. The smile you smile when there’s something you want so badly but know you’ll never reach, “Oh,” he repeated,

They stared at each other, for a little too long to be just friends. They smiled at each other, just a little too much to be content. They sighed in unison, finally, Will pulled his gaze away, sinking back into his pillows, heart beating wildly as he felt Nico’s brooding stare watching him,

He turned his head, met with those beautiful eyes one more time, “Fuck it,” Nico growled, ignoring the pang of pain as he reached out for the boy he’d so helplessly fallen for,

They came together like moths to a flame; lips so knowingly in sync, as though they’d done this a hundred times. Will’s hands cupped Nico’s jaw, Nico raking a hand under Will’s curls and the other around the back of his neck,

Fireworks and butterflies ceased to exist; instead, flamethrowers and a whole damn jungle,

With painful reluctance, they pulled apart, oxygen suddenly so desperately needed, “Oh,” Will breathed, eyes wide and alive,

Nico smirked, bumping their noses together, resting their foreheads against each other, “Oh.”

He smiled softly. Hell awaited him at home, but for now, for now, he allowed himself to feel okay. For now, he allowed Will’s arms to be home.


	3. Lost Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was everything to him.
> 
> And he was gone.

He was everything to him.

And he was gone.

His Nico.

He always knew what to do, and what to say. And now, he was gone.

And their house was empty. And so was his heart.

He missed his smile, so bright and honest. His eyes; so loving, moon dark orbs that saw everything.

"Come back to me, Nico," he said, crying softly, but the tears were there, "I'm sorry."

But even he didn't believe his voice.

***

"Pancakes?" Nico mumbled softly, Will smiled from beside him, book balanced on his exposed stomach, glasses widening the oceanic blue of his pretty eyes, "Pancakes?" Nico repeated in a groggy voice, looking to Will with a fond smile,

Will chuckled, he smoothed the fans of jet black hair that curled across Nico's face, "Ice cream or maple syrup?" Will asked him, Nico's eyes widened for a moment and then grimmed down into a shy glimmer,

"Can I have both?" he waited for a no,

Will only smiled, reaching over to ruffle his hair, "Of course, love."

Nico smiled, content with the interaction. A small smile played on his lips, “Thank you, Will.” Nico whispered, feeling that the world, once at his fingertips, was all too big for just the two of them,

“What did I do?” Will said, voice soft, ushering the younger boy into a soundless sleep,

Nico murmured an answer, quiet but still caught by a grinning Will’s ears, “Thank you for being someone else to love.”

***

Nico.

Come back.

Please.

The house was too big, the rooms were too dark, too dingy and too dirty.

Nico.

Come back.

“I’m so alone.”

***

“Hey,” Nico yawned, his nap still dragging sleep through his veins, “Morning Will, Naomi,” he added with a charming smile that had both he Solace’s swooning,

“Good evening, sleepy head,” Will grinned, twisting his fingers in his hand,

“Hello love,” Naomi sheltered a smile on her tired face, “Pancakes?” she gestured to the since-gone-cold stack of pancakes, decked with a melting pile of ice cream, whipped cream and strawberries,

Nico grinned wildly, “Thanks mom!” he slid to his breakfast, smiling too brightly for anyone to correct him,

Naomi looked at her son, both of them. And she smiled, and she was happy.

For once.

***

Nico.

Please.

Nico, it seems, was the only one who could save the broken; even if it meant he’d have to break too.

***

Will stretched, the covers slipping from his body as he pulled away from the pillows, “Neeks?” he said gently, voice treading softly, careful not to wake him if he were asleep. Will smiled at the silence, his fingers reached to brush Nico’s hair, but he felt nothing, “Nico?”

Panic drawled into Will as he frantically pulled the covers back. He was gone.

Shit.

***

Nico was surprised that night, to see someone relieved to see him; to know someone was worried about him,

“Nico!” Will exclaimed, Naomi relieved a disgruntled groan from the room over, Will’s voice hushed, “Where the hell we you?”

Nico flinched as Will’s arms grabbed for him, but Will was gentle. He knew the colour of the bruises beneath his shirt. Will wrapped him into a hug, too tired and too breathless from worry to bring up the tears that stained the olive of Nico’s pale face.

They stood like that.

Will clutching softly onto Nico’s body, Nico’s chin rested upon his head, Will’s face buried in his chest.

Nico should have, should have told Will that he was okay. That the cuts on his fingers were from the thorned roses he’d left for his mother’s tender grave. He was okay, even if the world was not.

But for once, for once, he saw someone afraid to lose him.

And that was a sight too beautiful to break.

So they were silent.

***

He was tired of waiting.

If Nico wouldn’t come home, then he’d find him himself.

His fingers trembled as he ran them over such distantly familiar numbers, a voice crackled to life on the other end, “Percy?”

“Yeah,” Percy gave a grim smile, haunting in the dim, “I need your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried my dudes


	4. He Loves Him

Will didn’t say anything as he tucked Nico in bed; he simply switched off the light and shut the door behind him. He hadn’t even bothered saying goodnight.

He didn’t come back.

 

* * *

 

 

Percy twitched, unused to the sunlight that settled an uncomfortable heat into his skin. He’d spent so long trying to comb out the grease and matted knots twisted into his inky black hair that the shower water had turned cold, he’d run out of toothpaste and had to chew on mints as a substitute and he’d nearly missed the bus from the time he took trying to find clothes that didn’t smell like beer,

It’d been a bad morning.

“Percius,” Percy frowned at the formality, lips not lifting even as his very professional looking friend greeted him, “You have five minutes to convince me not to kill you,”

The lines carving unhappiness into Percy’s face deepened, “You’ll get your suit dirty,” he stated simply, quite certain that Jason wouldn’t have the guts, “I’d like you to give me back Nico.”

Jason snarled, flinging himself down into the chair before his own, “What makes you so sure I’d do that?” he paused, taking his time to ebb away Percy’s patience, “Besides, I don’t know where he is,”

Percy faltered, he hadn’t thought about what he’d do if Jason couldn’t help him; he hadn’t even grasped the possibility that Jason  _wouldn’t_  help him, “We’re friends?” but by now his confidence had long since weighed down,

Jason scoffed, calling over a waitress in a surprisingly polite voice, “Nico is my friend.”

“He’s  _my_  boyfriend.”

“Is he?” Jason ordered something expensive and posh, waving her off before she could serve Percy, “I thought he was just a plaything to you,”

Percy got up hastily, upsetting a glass of water in the middle of the table, gathering the attention of several people in fancy attire. Percy sat down, giving a charming smile to the lingering spectators, “Nico is more than that and we both know it,” Jason’s face remained irritatingly blank, “I want him back,” Lie. He  _needed_ Nico back.

His blonde friend made a buzzer noise, “Eh, wrong answer, try again,” he smiled gratefully as a lady with red hair cleaned up the mess Percy had made, admiring her large golden earrings and how they glistened from the sunlight drawling through the windows,

“I have money,” Lie. He was broke.

Jason smirked, “So do I, dumbass,”

By now Percy was getting frustrated, his brain was going all mushy from the heat and his suit was beginning to itch. He just wanted to go home to Nico, but Nico  _wasn’t_ at home and Jason had the sheer  _audacity_  to pretend that it was  _his_ fault, “Jason Grace you find my boyfriend or I’ll-”

Jason stared expectantly. What would he do? He was unemployed, miserable and he was well behind his bills, “When you prove to me that you deserve him, I’ll help you find him,” Jason pulled his phone from his pocket, no doubt texting his ride home, “Until then, you live your pathetic life and suffer.”

For once, Percy was helpless, “Grace-” he whimpered, desperate,

Pathetic.

“Enjoy your free meal,"

 

* * *

 

 

It was Naomi that woke Nico up that morning, “Up you get, love,” she smiled warmly, gently prying the curtains open, “Cereal for breakfast, is that alright?”

Nico nodded eagerly, “Is Will up already?” he asked, nervous,

She shook her head, brown curls bobbing after her, “Not yet, pet, he’s fallen asleep on the couch,”

Nico’s face fell and Naomi’s heart soon followed, “He didn’t come to bed?” Nico pouted in the softest voice Naomi had ever heard,

Funny, she could’ve sworn they’d fallen asleep together, “I’m sure he just didn’t want to make you uncomfortable,”

Nico nodded, but not a single bone in his body believed her.

**_***_ **

“Will?” Will kept his eyes glued shut, even letting loose a fake snore or two as Nico crept up beside him, “Will? Are you awake?”

Will grunted in response, squinted eyes peering at the eraser wedged between the couch cushions, “Mm,” he mumbled,

“Will? Mum says you’ve got to wake up now,” Will almost broke into a grin at the adorable way he pronounced mom, almost blushed at the way Nico treated his mom like his own,

Almost.

“Will? Darling get up, Nico won’t eat without you,”

He got up at that, ignoring the upset frown that watered down Nico’s face, refusing to meet his painfully beautiful eyes, “I’m up,” he faked a yawned, voice far from sleepy,

He didn’t even spare a passing glance as he left Nico alone.

 

* * *

 

 

Percy tangled the air with his cigarette smoke, eyes tearing up as he choked it down, “Excuse me,” a gruff voice snapped at him,

“What?” he said plainly, studying the boy with blonde curls and freckled sunkissed skin. He was probably a head shorter and his eyes were the same bland blue as Jason. Perhaps, to someone as precious as Nico, he might have been handsome,

But to Percy, he was just a guy with eyes the same colour as his friend.

“This is a no smoking area,” he pointed at a sign, “Either put it out or I’m going to have to ask you to leave,”

Percy grinned, “What’s got your knickers in a twist?” he said, boyish charm useless against the blonde. Percy decided it would be safest to put out his cigarette, the boy’s eyes had a certain tinge of seething rage he didn’t want to mess with,

“Thanks,” he said curtly, shoving past him,

He smelt shockingly of-

Percy lunged to grip his wrist, digging his nails enough for the boy to stop abruptly, “Nico,” Percy breathed, the boy glared at him, trying his best to shake him off, “You smell like Nico, where is he?  _Where is he_?” he shouted, mask slipping in a fit of anger,

He was probably a head shorter, so Percy was surprised when he managed to wrench free from his grip and shove him hard into the wall, “Fuck off,” he spat,

And then he was gone.

Leaving a stinging pain in Percy’s back, a throbbing ache in his heart and a vacant longing in his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

“Will?” Nico shot his head up from the couch as his kind-of-boyfriend stormed through the front door, “Will?” he said again, as though the glowering look Will shot him hadn’t been enough,

“Come here,” Will was careful not to scare the taller man, “Please,”

Nico obliged, “Will?”

Will said nothing, gently pulling Nico into his arms, pulling his head into his chest, “I’m sorry, Neeks,” Nico pretended not to notice the damp patches Will was making on his shirt, just buried his nose in Will’s hair, wrapping his arms over Will’s shoulders, “I’m  _so_ sorry for what you’ve been through, whatever it is, and I’m sorry that I ignored you. But you can’t  _do_  that to me-”

Will sucked in hiccupping breaths, sagging his weight into Nico, tilting his head to look up at him with big, blue eyes, “Take your time,” Nico muttered softly, resting their foreheads together, “I’m listening,”

It took a moment, a long moment. Nico’s legs were beginning to hurt and his arms were numb and the tears on Will’s face had begun to spill across the bruise on Nico’s cheek, but he waited until Will’s breaths stopped heaving and the tears began to dry, “We’re in this together, now. I don’t want to confine your life, I don’t-” he closed his eyes as Nico planted a soft kiss on his nose, “I need to know what’s going on, I need to trust that one day you’ll be able to tell me. I need to  _know_ if you need space and if you’re going out two  _fucking_   _am_ ,” it was  hard for him not to raise his voice, but he managed,

“I’m sorry,” Nico flinched, muscles tensed as he hung on to Will, “I-” Nico began to say, but-

He didn’t have any excuses left; he could almost feel Will’s fists blossoming bruises against his skin.

“I’m not a mind reader, Nico,” Will’s voice was so quiet, so fragile and so echoingly vulnerable, “I was scared and I never want to be scared like that again,”

Sharp was the blade that Will’s words had embedded into him, “You’re right- I should have told you I was going out,” the corners of Will’s lips twitched into a small smile, “You won’t- lose me.  _You’re_ everything I have, Will. One day, I’ll tell you everything about me, everything. I promise.”

“Thank you,” Will moved his head up a little higher so that their lips met awkwardly; until Nico cupped Will’s jaw and moved his nose out of the way and suddenly it wasn’t awkward or tense or scared at all,

It was soft and gentle and new, hardly enough to be butterfly wings or amber leaves. Just a breath of quietness and a grip of peace before the serene explosion. Even as Will’s legs looped around Nico’s hips and his arms around his neck, even as Nico stumbled them into Will’s bedroom, even as they landed on the bed with a soft  _thump_. Even as Nico traced the freckles on Will’s back with a chewed finger, as he rested his head in the crook of Will’s neck, as he kissed the muscles along his shoulders. Even as Will’s lips pressed dainty, feather-light kisses on every single bruise marking Nico’s skin, even as he smiled into Nico’s bare chest, even as he fell asleep curled on top of him.

It was Naomi who tucked them in that night.

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s not  _my_  fault.”

But even Percy knew that was a lie.


End file.
